Just Because
by TheMightyAtticus
Summary: A fluffy drunken hookup set the night of Big Time Party. Slash. KendallXCarlos


Hey everyone, here's another piece, in a pairing that seemed really unlikely to me, but I wanted to challenge myself a little and see what I could come up with. I've decided to write one piece per slash pairing in this fandom...this is 4 of 6. Hope you enjoy it!-Atticus

So naturally, this is for Kiki, who couldn't really picture it either.

I don't own it, yeah yeah yeah  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was very late. All over 2J, people were passed out drunk from the crazy party that had started out as a small gathering. The only people still awake were Kendall and Carlos. They were both very drunk, sitting side by side on the couch, staring off into space, each lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey, Kendall, do you like Jo a lot?" Carlos asked, head resting against the soft cotton of Kendall's sleeve.

"Um, we like, had a good time. She's cool." Kendall slurred, head lolling against the back of the couch.

"Yeah, but I have a good time with you guys...we have a lot of fun. It doesn't mean I _like you _like you."

"It could," Kendall said frankly, "like, it wouldn't be a big deal or anything."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Kendall?" he giggled. Kendall shoved Carlos' head off his shoulder.

"Shut up," he laughed, "you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, Kendall, how many girls have you kissed? Just wondering."

"I don't know, a few, I guess. Why? Writing a book?"

"Yeah, an exposé. Gonna sell it to the tabloids, make a million dollars. I'm really a spy, you know, posing. The real Carlos Garcia is still in Minnesota."

"Oh really? And why would you pick me to write your exposé on, hey KGB? Why not James? He's the star."

"That's way too easy. People expect guys like James Diamond to do crazy things. You're the bad boy, after all. The people need to know."

"What, exactly, do they need to know, fake-Carlos?"

"Everything. But, no, seriously, Kendall...you ever been in love?"

"Dude, I don't know. That's like...intense. I've had some girlfriends, and they were all about that love stuff...but I don't know if I even know what it means. What about you, man?"

"Nah. I think about it a lot though. I've never even had a girlfriend...girls don't like me."

"They will, Carlitos. The girls will come."

Their eyes met and they both burst out in a fit of giggles. Carlos' head fell back onto it's former spot on Kendall's shoulder. They sat quiet for a few minutes, thinking again. Kendall's eyes started to flutter shut, and Carlos thought it was pretty the way his dark eyelashes brushed against his pale cheeks. To his drunk mind, that was incentive enough for his next move.

Kendall's eyes shot open as he felt Carlos' lips against his own. He pulled away slowly, surprised to feel as calm as he did.

Carlos wouldn't meet his eyes, just sat up straight staring at his hands, wishing he was wearing his helmet.

"Carlos...hey, look at me, dude...it's ok. That was kinda nice."

Carlos looked up shyly, disbelieving. He found only reassurance in Kendall's expression.

"I never did that before," Carlos whispered.

"What, kissed a guy?"

"Kissed anyone...I never had a kiss before. I feel really dumb right now."

Kendall shushed him and slung a comforting arm around his shoulder. Carlos buried his face in Kendall's shoulder, embarrassed and trying not to cry. Kendall wrapped his other arm around his shaking friend so he was in a tight hug.

When Carlos calmed down, he looked up to find Kendall had dozed off again, and the same urge struck him again. This time, more confident, he maneuvered himself in Kendall's grip so he was on the blonde's lap, one knee on either side of his waist and hands locked around his neck. He lowered his lips to Kendall's again, bolder this time, swiping his tongue over his friend's pink lips until they parted.

Kendall woke up to find Carlos on top of him, kissing him with considerable skill for someone on his second try. This time, he didn't pull away, letting himself enjoy the feeling of Carlos' gently exploring kiss and the soft fingers tugging at his hair. He kissed Carlos back, eliciting a sharp gasp and a buck of the hips that caused a jolt to run through them as their erections crashed together through their restrictive jeans.

Carlos bit down on Kendall's bottom lip as Kendall brushed a questing hand over the fly of Carlos' jeans. He opened it without breaking the kiss and began to stroke him with an expert hand, his left hand firmly holding to Carlos' neck, keeping him close.

Carlos whimpered as new sensations took him over, and he followed Kendall's lead til he had Kendall's boxers down around his shaking thighs. He stalled, starting to lose his nerve, until Kendall broke the kiss, panting.

"Carlos don't tease...please, please touch me. Don't be scared. Do it like it was yours...just please do it."

Carlos did as he was asked, and Kendall thrust into his hand. They resumed their kiss and stroked each other in time, speeding up as they got closer, groaning, trying not to make much noise. They drank in each other's cries as they came, resting their sweaty foreheads together, breathing heavily and laughing contentedly.

Kendall found a stray purple bandana behind the couch cushion to clean them up with and he tossed it away, hoping that the blame would fall on some other party guest. They sat quietly again, thoughts racing in myriad directions until Carlos spoke again.

"What was that, Kendall?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure you started it. I should be asking you that."

"Oh, I don't know...it just kinda felt like the thing to do, you know? Like, just because. But no...like, you knew what to do and everything...have you, you know, done...that...before?"

Kendall laughed quietly, a little embarrassed.

"You know, things kinda happen at parties...just sorta fall into place..."

"You HAVE! With who?" Carlos laughed and shoved him playfully in the chest.

"Doesn't matter, Carlitos, it was stupid," he sighed, "and, for the record, that was only kissing...I never did any of the other stuff with anyone."

"So why'd you do it with me?" Carlos asked, feeling a little shy again.

"Felt like the thing to do," Kendall winked. He stood and walked off towards his bedroom. Carlos stayed on the couch, butterflies in his stomach, unsure of what to do, until he heard Kendall stop.

"Coming?" He called. Carlos jumped off the couch and over three sleeping guests to follow, eager to see what might happen next.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Let me know what you guys think, I'm really apprehensive about this one, I'm never sure how I do with dialogue. Do they sound natural? Does it flow? I'd love some feedback!

Thanks in advance-Atticus


End file.
